Denox's Journey: The Fallen Warrior      Book 1
by Vampire-Boy-Roro
Summary: iz about a story about a boy named Denox Mayahi who has one of the ten legendary swords of the lands. He has Monokaje in the first book as you can see but many surprises. await in Book 2  Denox's Journey: The Day of Vengance  coming in March 2011  enjoy


Training in the Meadow(Chapter 1)

Song: How far you come

They're eyes met. The collision was intense when Denox and Corey collided. Both swords in there hands with a firm grip, pushing against each other. At the same time they jumped back. Fire Arts: Fire Cannon. Corey avoided the intense heat that he felt from a distance. Quickly he reached in his pocket then pulled out many kunai's. He threw them adding water to them. Denox blocked with flame shield. Steam formed then the kunai's pierced his skin when it struck him. A smirk appeared on his face then removed the kunai's. They dropped to the ground with a clingsound.

"You've improved since the last time we sparred like this," said Denox standing up and gaining his balance. Corey smirked and put both of his hands together. Water Arts: Water Whip. Water noises came from it's. Its length was approximately 7 feet. He swung hard. Denox barely avoided it then threw a hard uppercut. Corey flew up in the air.

Denox appeared then kicked him into the lake. Water splashed everywhere. He suddenly began to feel weak. Water began to push through the ground to the surface. Without thinking he jumped onto the nearest tree. He looked up to observe what was happening. Water Arts: Water Tornado. Water came from all directions. A lot of water swirling in an upward position came towards him.

Denox started to shoot fireballs at the tornado. A little steam formed but it didn't seem to take any effect. Fire Arts: Flaming Dragon. The dragon soared around the tornado and got a vicious grip on it. More steam formed this time and then the water tornado vanished into thin air. While he was distracted, Corey came flying out of nowhere with a fist balled up tightly. The fist laid an incredible impact on his face.

Blood spat out of his mouth. Denox flew quickly to the ground. He spit some dirt out of his mouth. Standing up once more, he faced him again. Water Arts: Water Bullets. Bullets came out of his body. Denox avoided them while at the same time throwing kunai's.

"Dammit," said Denox being shot in the leg, arm, stomach, and shoulder continuously. He recovered quickly and observed Corey being stabbed by two kunai's. ("I've never tried this technique on anyone before, but…") thought Denox. He started by throwing a barrage of kunai's. Corey dodged two of them then got stabbed by two. Suddenly Corey flew forward now realizing that they were attached to invisible strings.

Denox jumped in the sky. Flame Arts: Ultra Flaming Kunai Flaming Spinning Hurricane. Corey looked up to see an attack coming straight for him. Corey collided with the flame hurricane with water shield. Thousands of kunai's came through the shield and cut him up severely. A kunai cut his right cheek on the face. He was know out of breath. Denox appeared on the ground on his knees.

"Your good, but not good enough," said Corey melting into a puddle. The puddle moved with amazing speed and got on Denox's shoes.

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH," hollered Denox in pain. Dashing towards the lake, he made a big splash. He slowly raised his head above the water. His hair was wet and so were his clothes. Denox's spiky blue hair was now drenched with ice cold water. He began to shiver. They both charged up a punch and collided rapidly, flame and water.

They both dodged with enhanced movement. Denox dropped low to the ground and tripped Corey. Corey did a handstand. Denox grabbed a hold of his legs and tossed him into the ground. Corey hit the back of his head really hard. Corey then went unconscious.

"Think again," said Corey grabbing Denox's neck. Corey fell with him into the lake. Corey was faster underwater and gave him the advantage because he could breathe underwater. Denox tried to flame kick him but the flame went out. Corey punched Denox. Water Arts: Water Crusher. Denox felt his bones crack and fell to the bottom of the lake. Corey carried Denox to the surface of the lake.

"I win," said Corey smiling. Suddenly Corey flew back and hit his spine on a tree branch that snapped in half.

"Actually, I believe that I won this time, said Denox watching Corey fall to the ground hard. Eve was rushing towards them along with Max. Eve was a blonde headed girl with a sword on her back. Max had a pouch with unlimited sand in the sword of his.

"Hey," said Max using his sand to carry Corey over to where they were standing.

"We stay an enormous water tornado from the village and we rushed over here as quick as we could," explained Eve looking at Corey.

"Well, we were training pretty intense," said Denox beginning to walk the direction towards the village. The hot sun blazed down on them while they were walking. Max carried Corey all the way to the city until he woke up. When he opened his eyes, he saw clouds and birds also trees in his sight. He sat up weakly without anyone noticing. Corey stood up on the sand, and then everyone turned around at the same time.

"So, you're finally awake, hunh, asked Max dropping him on the ground, on the wet grass. The city began to come into view.

"Bitch, tramp, slut, hoe, whore, prosatute, don't you and yo ugly momma's and your names dumb ass," said the red headed boy.

"Ring it, ring that fuken alarm, I've been through this shit way to long, ring it because I'll kill you quickly then torture yo ass," remarked the other boy. They both started throwing punches and kicks. Soon one of them was bleeding in the nose and lip.

Corey quickly pulled out a phone when it started and began to record it. Eve made a quick dash for them but Max intercepted her with his sand. The spiky haired boy body slammed the other one on a thick tree branch. A lot of kids began to gather around the area. Some were taking pictures and some were recording. A woman who walked by ran over there to see what was happening. Clothesline. Both were bleeding in the face.

"Stop it right now," she screamed over the crowd of kids. She was then pushed towards the fight. Mud splashed on all the kid's shirts, but they didn't seem to care.

"HOLD ME THE FUKE BACK, HOLD ME BACK," yelled the blonde boy pulling off his shirt revealing a hard six-pack. Girls snapped plenty of photos. One even fainted. More kids arrived now. The blonde boy dropped kicked the other one. They both climbed the tree and slashed each other with hard rough branches.

Earth Arts: Tree Stabber Assault. Max's father arrived stopping them both in there pace. Both of them were bleeding and coughing hard. Denox jumped a branch to get a closer look. He could hear them both breathing really hard.

"Next time we collide with dreams, we are going to fight in the forest, tonight, full power," said Abaki, the blonde haired boy, Asaru. Denox back flipped right next to Corey and Max. They all separated quickly. Kids were chatting excitedly.

Denox then explained to them about what he had heard. Denox started to run towards the direction towards his house. (I'm going watch this fight this intense battle) thought Denox excited. The village was loud and noisy, cars passing by, kids hollering, people walking out stores. 175 Numar Oak was where he lived.

Denox opened his door quietly even though it had a creaking noise. Light filled the entire living room. The room had an aroma of lit cherry candles. The entire house was spotless with a decent shine to it.

"Mom must have been cleaning the house again," said Denox who ran upstairs to his sanctuary. Denox had a 65" Plasma Samsung flat screen TV with surround speakers. The walls contained shelves with about 200 games on one side and 500 DVD's and movies on the other. He pulled out his touch screen Verizion Driod. He dialed Corey's number. Three rings sounded and someone finally answered.

"Hello," came a female voice.

"Hello, may I speak to Corey please," said Denox polite as possible. Someone hollered his name on the phone and heard voices.

"Hey Denox," said Corey. Corey was in a bathrobe just getting out of the shower.

"Are you going to the fight tonight," asked Denox excitedly. It was silence for a moment, and then there was an answer.

"Hell…to…the…yeah… of course, why would miss it," replied Corey getting into the conversation more.

"Well, I gotta look fresh and so do you," said Denox looking inside of his huge walk in closer. His mother, Dana Mayahi, always reorganized his closet. Denox got a red and blue shirt, Nike's, and some new jeans that he got the day before. He pulled out his best pair of Jordan's.

"Ooo, I'm going to be looking clean tonight," said Denox laying out his clothes on his bed.

"Well, I gotta go, busy until tonight, see you guys there," said Corey.

"Bye," said both of them at the same time. Denox pulled out his iron board and watched TV until he was done ironing. (Ring) (Buzz). Denox rushed over to his phone to see that it was Max. Denox quickly answered the phone. (5 hours after talking).

"Hey Denox, can't wait until the battle tonight," said Max sounding really excited.

"Me neither, we have 2 hours and 47 minutes before the show," said Denox looking at the clock.

"Well I'm going to get me some snacks at the store, see ya," said Max hanging up the phone.

Denox quickly got his leather jacket and dashed out his door. The cool nights air rushed through his scalp. In the distance he could hear wolves and dogs barking. The moon's light shone on his face revealing itself from behind the clouds. There were over 1 million stars in the sky.

The Midnight Battle(Chapter 2)

Song: All the way turned up

"So, you finally arrived," said Abaki waiting in the middle of a dew-dinted meadow. Asaru had really sharp swords on his back walking slowly towards Abaki.

"If you die, it's not on me," said Asaru. Denox, Corey, Max, and Eve arrived to watch. Asaru pulled out kunai's. Both of them ran at full speed towards each other. Both of them collided rapidly from all directions possible. Asaru sliced upward, which cut Abaki's lip.

"Enough," said Abaki. Wind Arts: Wind Tornado. It got really windy outside. Asaru got caught in the tornado and flew about 400 feet in the sky. Asaru began to fall towards the ground.

"Is he just going to hit the ground," asked Eve. Acid Arts: Acid Rain needles. It began to rain acid and needles. Abaki dodges rapidly but got hit by 20 of them. Abaki's skin began to burn. Asaru began to float in a bubble and landed safely.

"Your boring," said Asaru shooting Acid Blast. Abaki got trapped in an acid bubble. All around his body inside and out, ht was soaked. His skin began to burn painfully and rapidly. Asaru charged up ora inside of his sword and threw the sword while Abaki was trapped. Abaki soared out of the Acid Bubble with blood on his clothes and burn marks. Asaru caught his sword and whipped the blood off.

"Your weak, too weak for my skills anyway," said Asaru putting up his sword. Abaki was struggling to get up. He coughed up blood.

"Who the hell said that I was done you dumb bitch," said Abaki throwing kunai's at him.

"You just won't learn, will you," hollered Asaru stabbing and slashing him repeatedly. Wind Arts: Wind Impact. Asaru flew back 10 feet. Wind Arts: Full Power Wind Transformation.

"Your lucky, you are the first person to witness this transformation," said Abaki. Asaru pulled out a different sword. The wind speed had increased. Asaru dashed towards Abaki. Acid Arts: Acid Underground Inferno. Abaki got blasted from underground several times. Full Acid Arts: Acid Rain Tsunami. Asaru finished the job, that what he thought. The acid rain swirled around his body.

"How is this possible," asked Asaru not believing his eyes.

"My wind technique protected me," responded Abaki. Wind Arts: Wind Typhoon Mix Hurricane Blades. From all directions, Asaru was getting cut up until he used Acid Impact Waves. With this, he saw the direction of the wind. Abaki punched Asaru in the air. Wind Arts: Wind Dragons. Asaru managed to dodge the wind dragons. Acid Arts: Acid Rain. Abaki got burned by not paying attention to the rain.

"AAARRRGGGHHH," yelled Abaki getting burnt up, "your way stronger than I ever imagined and earlier today" Asaru dived with his sword pointed directly at Abaki's face while spinning. Wind Arts: Wind Barrier. The collision was intense. Acid Rain dripped on the shield that weakened it. The sword went right through the shield and stabbed his shoulder.

Lucky the wind through the sword off course to hit his shoulder. Blood was drilling out of his shoulder since Asaru was spinning. Denox jumped on a tree branch for shelter. Asaru sliced the sword upward while it was stuck in Abaki's shoulder. Abaki dropped to his knees while holding his shoulder.

"Didn't I already tell you that you were going to die, I should spare your ass," said Asaru putting his sword up. Abaki fell to the ground attempting to get up. The acid rain stopped. Denox, Corey, Eve, and Max revealed themselves.

"Who… I remember you guys, your guys from earlier today," said Asaru standing there boldly.

(Meanwhile…)

"Sasori, my man, don't be so impatient were almost there," said Deidara flying on his clay bird. The real Sasori was in his hand-made puppet, Hiruko. The night sky breeze blew in their faces. Deidara carried 3 bags of clay since they were on 2 missions at once. Sasori was always impatient and didn't like to be kept waiting. Deidara's bird soared 60 mph in the sky.

"It's interesting, art is just like the clouds, the death that is," said Deidara directing the bird downward.

"It's finally time, took this slow ass bird long enough," said Hiruko, jumping off of the bird.

(Meadow)

Asaru clashed with Abaki (who was very weak at the moment) Smoke suddenly filled the air as Sasori landed. As the smoke rose then cleared, it revealed Hiruko and Deidara.


End file.
